Talk:Main Page
Color Schemes? Do we have any plans to decorate Showbiz Pizza Wiki? Right now, it looks kinda bland (No offense, Wikia!). I was thinking we could get a color scheme to match SP.com, that way everything ties together. :Right now, we have no one with the technical ability to do that, as the only administrator for this project has not even logged in since 2009. Once we have a new administrator (I'm beginning the process to get myself in that role - see ShowBiz Pizza Wiki talk:Community Portal), then we'll add a few admins so that we don't have a situation with no admins again, and then once we have the technical ability to decorate, let's absolutely do that. SchuminWeb (Talk) 03:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Done! I went with a slightly newer scheme than ShowBizPizza.com to differentiate our site from theirs, since they are separate entities. I went with a color scheme reminiscent of the "Phase 1" remodels that started happening in 1988 or so. That was current during the period where there were still two separate themes, through Concept Unification, through to around 1995. SchuminWeb (talk) 22:37, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Over the Months This wiki has gotten a ton of vandalism of the past few months! For example, one user back in November of last year vandalized the Billy Bob article several times and replaced him with Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. Another thing that has been happening is that many articles that don't have to do with anything with ShowBiz Pizza Place or Chuck E. Cheese's! For example, LeapFrog Chuck E Cheese, Cat, Munchy, and Pasqually the Second. Could someone do something about the vandalism and fake articles? -- 13:02, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Thank you Santademon for taking care of all the FNAF and fake articles! The wiki is getting better now! -- 11:15, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Chuck E. Cheese's Logos Could someone added the logos that where used by Chuck E. Cheese's and by Pizza Time Theatre over the years? Currently, the only logo that is on the CEC article is a variation of the current, which was introduced in June 2012. The logos can be found on ShowBizPizza.com and on Logopedia on the links below me. http://www.showbizpizza.com/info/history/logos.html http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese%27s -- 11:58, June 21, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian There are way too many different logos to fit on one page. I may consider adding a link to the Logopedia page, though. Santademon (talk) 07:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Rocky & the Ramblin' Rascals Has anyone ever heard of Rocky & the Ramblin' Rascals? They are a group of modified Chuck E. Cheese animatronics that preform at Enchanted Forest Water Safari located in Adirondack State Park in Old Forge, New York. The animatronics were likely taken from a 1 or 2-Stage Chuck E. Cheese's. Is it alright if I make an article about this band? There's a link below me that shows a photos of the band. https://www.watersafari.com/rides-and-attractions/enchanted-attractions/rocky-ramblin-rascals -- 13:15, November 27, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Why are you asking here and not on my wall? Anyway, I'm honestly not sure if we should have an article on this or not. It doesn't really seem necessary to me, though. Santademon (talk) 09:32, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about that, Santademon. I had no idea where to ask and talk about this modified Chuck E. Cheese band. However, I do think that it is a good idea to talk about modified Chuck E. Cheese's and Rock-afire Explosion animatronics. I mean, I created the Hard Luck Bears Jamboree article (which are three modified Rock-afire Explosions) a while back and it appears that article is staying. Even Santa Claus and Yogi Bear and Boo Boo are monified Uncle Klunk, Rolfe DeWolfe, and Looney Bird. -- 13:30, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Can we add this to the companies part since it is owned by CEC Entertainment now. http://showbizpizza.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Piper_Pizza?venotify=created